The one they're fighting over
by WobblyJelly
Summary: Lily froze at the door. "Prongs, I'm sorry! Just that I love her so damn much!""I trusted you with her, Sirius! I trusted you!""I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!""She's mine, Sirius! Mine! And you BLOODY STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME!"


**Disclaimer: Me+Me owning Harry Potter= the whole Harry Potter world going into turmoil.**

* * *

The One Their Fighting Over

Lily Evans was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with books all around her, peacefully writing her Transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall.

"ALICE, GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF YOU TWIT!"

…..well, as peaceful as it can get with two clothes-obsessed girls, anyway.

"Will you two knock it off?" asked Lily, finally slamming her book in irritation. "For god sake, just get another scarf, Marlene!"

"No way! That scarf is the only one that matches!" she wailed. She was wearing a pink blouse with designer jeans and shiny brown boots, which definitely complimented her brown hair and blue sapphire eyes. "And I need to look my best for Amos tonight!"

"But I need it too!" yelled Alice. She was wearing Lily's short green dress, complete with a pearl necklace and black boots right up to her knee. "Frank needs to look at the best in me!"

"Shut up, Alice! Frank already loves you, but this is my first date with Amos! You will _not_, and I repeat: you will _not _ruin this for me!"

"Go pick another scarf! Your closet is full of them!"

"No! I need that scarf!"

"No!"

"Give it back!"

"No!"

Lily gritted her teeth. She wanted to kill the person who invented double dating.

...Then again, she _was _the one who suggested it in the first place, but that's beside the point.

"Guys, SHUT UP!" yelled Lily, causing both of them to jump slightly. "You guys are driving me mad and I need to finish up this Transfiguration essay!"

"I'll go as soon as Alice gives me back my scarf!"

"No! Go choose another one!"

"Why not you choose another one? That's _my _scarf!"

"But I _need _it!"

"I need it too! Give it back!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"You better give it back Alice Prewett or I'll-"

Lily gave up on her two impossible friends. Grabbing her books, quill and parchment, she pushed open the portrait and climbed out, unnoticed by her friends (who were, by the way, still arguing over the scarf).

She decided to take refuge in the library, her trusty and loyal calming arena. She never failed to find peace there. But when she took a left turn and saw the library entrance...

Well, let's just say it wasn't a good day for Madam Prince.

The Marauders finally decided to strike on the 'battered old lady' as they always call her. She kicked them out just a few days ago and it was about high time they had pay back.

The entrance was completely draped with toilet paper, and every time you took a book away from the shelf, there would be a large booming sound yelling, "DON'T TOUCH MY BABIES!" To the Marauders, this was priceless.

To Lily, however, it was torture.

Now where was she supposed to go and finish her essay?

Then, she thought of James. Her sweet, sweet boyfriend who she has been dating for about three months. He was everything she dreamed about: smart, charming, funny, handsome, hard to imagine why she had ignored him for five years.

He was also brilliant at Transfiguration. Maybe he can help her. He would only be too happy to.

She cautiously walked back into the Gryffindor common room, and sighed in relief when she saw that her two crazy friends have already left. She walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and was just about to knock on the door when she heard a voice.

"I trusted you, Padfoot! Why would you do this to me?"

"I;m sorry, but I couldn't help myself!"

Lily froze at the door, wondering what was this all about.

"I trusted you with her, Sirius! I trusted you!"

_Her..._Who could that 'her' be...

"But she was just-"

"She's mine, Sirius! Mine! And you BLOODY STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Lily's body became rigid. Were they talking about her?

She quickly thought back to anytime she was with Sirius, where James could have misinterpreted the signs. Her heart nearly stopped when she remembered the Quidditch match against Slytherin just a few weeks ago, when Lily and Sirius had gone a little too far for James's liking.

_"You won!" squealed Lily, jumping into James's open arms and grabbing him tightly._

_"Oi! Forgot about me, did you Evans?" said Sirius cheekily, pouting._

_Lily rolled her eyes and went to put her arms around Sirius. "Yes, dear Black. I am so glad that you and your brilliant beater skills have helped us won the game."_

_Sirius grinned and kissed her cheek. "That's my girl."_

The moment was only brotherly and sisterly. But what if James thought...more?

True, Sirius Black did flirt with her every once in a while, but Sirius flirts with everyone in a skirt! Furthermore, he was currently dating Mary Macdonal. THAT ought to prove for something.

"Prongs, I'm sorry! Just that I love her_ so damn much!_"

Lily's eyes went wide. Sirius- Sirius Black loved her? What was the world coming too?

"But you know that she's mine and MINE ONLY! Do you know how much I had to go through just to get her?"

"I didn't mean to Prongs!"

"And then you FUCKING STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Prongs, please-"

"I TRUSTED YOU, PADFOOT! I TRUSTED YOU!"

Lily flinched away from his voice. She knew that James tended to get protective of her, but she never thought he would get like _this. _It almost sounded like he was crying.

"Please, James! We'll just get you another one-"

Lily scoffed. She wasn't that replaceable.

"She's one of a kind, Padfoot! She can never be replaced!"

"I'm sorry, Prongs! But the heart wants what the heart wants!"

"Then WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!"

Lily sank to her knees, her whole face going white. _James please... _she thought, her hand gripping onto the doorknob for support. She was close to tears.

"YOU OWE ME HER LIFE, PADFOOT!"

"I'M SORRY! I'LL GO TO THE KITCHENS AND GET ANOTHER ONE RIGHT NOW!"

Wait...wha-at?

Lily abruptly stood up and brushed the hair off her face. What was going on?

Well, she wasn't about to stick around and not find out.

She pushed the door open to reveal the two boys standing there in the middle of their highly messy room, with an empty plate in between them.

James's face was grief-stricken. But he instantly brightened when he saw his girlfriend at the door, holding a bunch of books. "Hey Lils," he said cheerily, all anger from his voice earlier gone.

She stepped in wearily. "Hi James," she said, eying the room cautiously, but she relaxed as James put an arm around her.

"What's going on? I heard screaming and shouting and saw what suspiciously looked like a stinging hex," she said, eyes narrowing.

Both boys shrugged. "It's nothing," said James. "Except _someone _decided to take away my beloved." At this, he turned to send a death glare at Sirius.

He instantly backed away, hands up in a surrendering position. "I'm sorry, Prongs!" he said again. "I had no idea she meant that much to you!"

"Liar!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No you're not you traitor!"

"No, please James! Don't be like this!"

"That was a very rare flavor!"

"Okay, _what _are you guys arguing about!" demanded Lily, finally losing patience.

The two boys looked at her. "Pie," they simply said.

...Oh.

Lily rolled her eyes, dumbstruck at their idiocy. "James, would your flavor of pie happen to be vanilla cream mixed with chocolate rusberry?"

"Yes, it is," said James, sending her a strange look. "How did you know?"

"Because chocolate rusberry is your favorite flavor, and it's also very rare."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "And when the house elves from the kitchens told me they _finally _got some delivered, this delinquent idiot over here-" he jabbed his finger at Sirius. "-had to go eat it up!"

"I'm sorry!" said Sirius again, the look of absolute sadness in his eyes. "I'll get you some soon, I swear!"

"How, Padfoot? They're only sold in China! In sodding China!" he yelled, breaking both of their ear drums.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "It's alright, Sirius. Come on, James. I have some in my dormitory. I was actually going to give it to you tomorrow, but your stomach calls."

James looked happier than a kid on Christmas night. "Really? Thank you so much my Lilykins!"

He swooped down to kiss her full on the mouth, and suddenly Lily had trouble remembering why she was there in the first place.

He broke off, a silly goofy grin on his face. Lily shook herself mentally and added, "But you have to help me with my Transfiguration essay first."

"Deal," he said happily, following her out of the room, and Lily just had to roll her eyes again. _Boys._

* * *

**A/N: Hello again!**

**This was some random idea that popped into my head some time ago, and I was bored tonight.**

**Shows how much guys care about food other than girls. How sad.**

**LOL I WAS JUST JOKING! PLEASE DON'T TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY!**

**Anyway, REVIEW! Whoever reviews gets free chocolate rusberries! *Throws them at the crowd* Now REVIEW!**


End file.
